Stella and her Jonas Brothers
by mrgelid
Summary: Stella's only friend is Macy, apart from Kevin, Nick, and Joe of course. The boys wonder why she doesn't have many friends. Stella/Jonas Brothers friendship/family.


Stella, Joe, Nick, and Kevin were walking down Pulmer Street, all laughing and having a good time. They were hungry and decided to get some frozen yogurt. Their bodyguard's brother owned the frozen yogurt place so they were allowed to go in and out of it as pleased, and they were allowed to go anywhere in the shop they wished.

The four of them walked into the frozen yogurt store and looked up at the menu to see what to get.

"Ahh hello Jonas Brothers and Stella" said a cheerful Mike (bodyguard's brother) as he stood behind the cash register ready to take their orders.

"Hey Mike" they all replied happily. Suddenly, they heard screaming behind them. The boys and Stella turned around and grimaced.

"OH crap guys I just made these clothes! The fangirls are gonna rip them apart!" pouted Stella in dismay. As she said this, the screams grew louder and they could see the girls getting closer and closer to the shop.

"Yeah guys we need to hide. They'll ruin our clothes and they'll start chasing us," replied Kevin looking at the three of them. Suddenly, the door to the yogurt shop opened and a wave of fangirls came streaming in screaming at the top of their lungs.

"OMG its the JONAS BROTHERS!"

The group realized that while they were talking, the fangirls had reached the shop. As the fangirls started to crowd around the four of them, Kevin and Joe grabbed Stella and with Nick leading them, they all ran to the back of the yogurt shop. They saw stairs going up and decided that it would be too easy for the fangirls to find them there so they opened a trap door on the floor, and the four of them quickly climbed in, out of breath from running around the yogurt shop because it was so big.

Kevin, Joe, and Stella collapsed on the floor out of breath, while Nick closed the trap door and joined them. Stella slowly untangled her purse from her arms, and took out her phone. She was gonna have to tell Macy that she was going to be late so they'd have to see the later showing of the movie they were planning on going to. Joe tried to get comfy from where he was sitting which was in front of Stella, while Kevin and Nick were on her sides.

"I guess we're gonna have to be here a while then" said Nick wistfully.

"We should remember to wear our disguises next time" replied Kevin as he hung his head back and sighed. He put his arm around Stella while she leaned into Nick as she texted Macy to tell her she wouldn't be able to make it.

"Who you texting Stells?" asked Joe curiously as Nick and Kevin battled over Stella's head as to who would eat the bag of chips that they found in her purse.

"Oh its just Macy. I'm just telling her that we'll have to see a later showing of the movie we were planning on going to" Stella replied with a careless wave of her hand. And with that, Stella put her phone back in her purse and sighed, while looking at Kevin and Nick fight over the bag of chips. She rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I have another bag right here." Stella pulled another bag of chips out of her jacket pocket, and tossed them to Nick. He smiled sheepishly and opened the packet. The three of them sat there in silence for a bit, lost in their own thoughts. Kevin broke the silence.

"Hey Stella, I'm really sorry about you having to miss your movie. I mean I guess it happens a lot when we get stuck in these situations." Kevin said with a small smile. Stella looked at Kevin and leaned over to kiss his cheek before settling back into Nick smiling.

"It's okay guys, I mean really, this is your job, your dream, your life. Its okay if my schedule for the day gets messed up a little because of your fangirls. Its no big deal, it happens all the time."

The three boys glanced at each other and realized what a good friend they had.

"But Kevin is right Stells. We're sorry, but we're thankful for having such a great friend like you" replied Joe as he gave Stella a big hug. The four of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"Gee guys, I'm trying to figure out when this turned into a huge emotional moment" laughed Stella while the boys started laughing around her.

"Plus, I'm sure Macy will understand" she said with a shrug. Joe suddenly sat up straight as he thought an interesting thought.

"Stella, why is your only friend Macy? I mean why don't you have other friends?" asked Joe curiously. Kevin and Nick stared at her curiously too.

"Yeah Stells, I mean I remember you used to have a bunch of friends in preschool, kindergarden, elementary school, and middle school" said Nick staring at Stella with a confused expression.

Stella blushed and looked down.

"I'm just...a picky friend chooser" Stella said looking up at the boys.

"I don't think so Stella" said Kevin as he ruffled Stella's hair. "Tell us the real reason why Macy's your only friend."

"Guys, its no big deal really" said Stella a little nervously.

"Come on Stella, if it's not a big deal then tell us, and then we'll all be able to stop being so curious" answered Joe. Stella hid her face in Nick's arm and groaned.

"Guys, I only have one friend because I don't trust anyone else. All those other girls and guys, they just want to be friends with me because I know you guys, and to get closer to you guys" said Stella. The boys looked at each other in shock. They hadn't realized what big sacrifices Stella had to make for them.

"And I trust Macy because even though she's crazy about the three of you and your band, she says that our friendship is first, and it comes before anything. And she's proved it so many times too, so thats why I love her so much and why she's my best friend" finished Stella. Suddenly, all three boys wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tight. As they let go, Stella had a confused expression on her face.

"Guys, what was that for?" she asked confused. Nick kissed the top of her head, while Joe held her hand, and Kevin kissed her cheek.

"It's for being the most brave, selfless, amazing, wonderful person we know" answered Nick with a grin.

"I mean you've had to go through that ever since we became famous, and you never complained once," exclaimed Joe amazed at the strength of his friend.

"Stella, the four of us will never lose touch, I promise you that. The four of us will be together forever. I mean we're always together now, and you stay at our house a bunch too. We're never letting you go," said Kevin with a serious face. Nick and Joe nodded in agreement. Stella smiled a big smile and pulled them in for a group hug.

"Thanks guys. That's for being there for me and not leaving me even when you guys did get famous. And really guys, its no big deal. I have all I need right here. I have Joe as my best guy friend, (Joe smiled and kissed her hand lightly) Macy as my best girl friend, and you two (she said nodding to Nick and Kevin) as my big brothers. Thats all I need" she replied with a smile. And with that, the boys snuggled close next to Stella, and vowed to always remember how great of a person she was.

Suddenly, the trap door opened, and Mike's face came into view.

"The coast is clear guys, they're all gone," Mike said with a smile. The four of them got up, and Joe helped Stella climb out of the trapdoor, and the rest of them followed.

"I don't think we should go anywhere else today guys," said Stella. The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Stella, when does your movie start?" asked Joe.

"Oh me and Macy decided to go to the showing that's at 10 at night. That way, there's no way I'll be able to miss it considering it's only 1 in the afternoon right now" answered Stella.

"Then how 'bout we go home and just watch some movies in my room while snacking on some junk food?" suggested Kevin.

"Sounds good" they all said. And with that, Kevin slid his arm into Stella's, while Nick held her other hand, and Joe started telling funny jokes as they walked home, laughing and happy to be together.


End file.
